Skateboard troubles
by SweetAsHoneyEvans
Summary: Sam is trying to teach Blaine to skateboard and Blaine falls and Sam thoroughly checks him over while Blaine tries not to let on how affected he is. Sam blows on his scraped knee….


Why on earth had he agree to this?, when Blaine's best friend Sam had appeared at his locker at school that morning asking him if he wanted to go skateboarding after school the first word that appeared on his tongue was no, well it was until he had seen the puppy dog look that the blonde was directing his way why oh why did he have to tell Sam that he found that look to be adorable, he remembered rolling his eyes in annoyance before begrudgingly agreeing to go which had caused a beaming smile to appear on his friends face which made his annoyance worth it, if only he had known then what events would unfold later that day.

Since Sam did not have a car Blaine offered to pick him up and together the two of them made their way towards the skate park singing and dancing goofily in the car to random songs that came on the radio, this was why he loved Sam he was not afraid to show off his geeky side. After parking up the two of them climbed out of the car and headed towards the slopes. Blaine allowed his eyes to take in the sight of the different ramps and bumps which littered the park, they all varied in size and just by looking at them Blaine began to feel just a little bit queasy. He allowed Sam to lead him towards one of the as Sam described them smaller slopes but to the shorter male they still looked huge, they pulled their skates and padding on in silence and after a wobbly start (he may have fallen into Sam a few more times than necessary) he now stood a little unsteadily at the top of one of the slopes. He felt Sam nudge him in the side so he turned his gaze from the slope to Sam's handsome face.

"Right dude, just trust yourself okay? Just allow your body to flow in the way that it wants to and pretty soon you will have the hang of it"

Blaine gulped loudly and balled his hands into fists before he slowly began to make his way towards the edge of the ramp, he glanced back at Sam who smiled at him in encouragement and gave him the thumbs up before he turned back around.

"Well here goes nothing"

Even after the first slide of his feet Blaine knew something had gone wrong, instead of rolling even a little bit clumsily down the ramp his feet shot forward without warning dragging his body with him which sent his hurtling down the ramp, just before his body hit the floor he heard the distinct sound of Sam shouting his name.

"Blaine!"

He layed with his cheek against the floor he arms were splayed out either side of him whilst one of his legs had curled upwards towards Blaine's body when he landed while the other just pretty much landed wherever it wanted to. He released a soft groan and did not even realize that Sam had joined him until he felt his warm hands on his arms, as Blaine had fallen Sam had felt an immediate sense of dread, worry and fear as he watched Blaine fall almost in slow motion, he shot down off of the platform like a rocked after his friend to ensure that he was okay. Blaine blinked a few times until his eyes were once again back in focus and together he and Sam helped him roll over.

Once Sam had gotten him to roll over he was instantly on his knees and began running his hands over every inch of Blaine's body that could reach that could have been injured by the fall, he tried to ignore the warm and tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he ran his fingers over Blaine's warm skin, he could see quite a few cuts and scratches dotted around his body and face but nothing that looked too serious but he still wanted to be safe rather than sorry. He spent a lot of time checking Blaine's face to make sure that no stones had gone into his eyes before he began to run his hands over Blaine's legs and feet to ensure that nothing was broken or sprained.

When Sam's hands had first come in contact with his skin Blaine felt his breath hitch in his throat and he was pretty sure that his face looked like a tomato with how hard he was blushing, his hands felt so warm and when his fingers had begun to check his face he was pretty sure that his heart was going to beat out of his chest with how fast and hard it was beating. He tried to calm his breathing down so that Sam did not think there was anything wrong and he tried to calm down his blush but nothing seemed to be working. When Sam had ran a single hand over his knee he could not help but wince slightly a stab of pain ran through him which caught the blonde's attention.

After Blaine had winced Sam was quick to remove the padding that was surrounding the knee so he could survey the damage, as he moved the pad and lifted the leg of Blaine's trousers up he saw that Blaine had grazed his knee. He gently ran his thumb across the wound before gently blowing on the skin to help remove the stones and ruble that had somehow made it into his graze, as he blew he felt Blaine tense him so he rubbed a soothing hand on his friends leg to try and sooth him.

Seriously was Sam really trying to kill him, here he was sat on the floor with his crush who was cleaning his graze and rubbing his leg in a way that made his body tremble in a way he was surprised that Sam had not yet noticed. How Sam had not noticed any of his reactions was beyond him blushing just because your friend was blowing on your knee was not a bro thing to do.

Sam glanced up at Blaine to make sure that he wasn't causing his friend anymore pain when he spotted the state the other guy was in, his cheeks were flushed his breaths were coming out short and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack, after he cleaned the wound and covered it back up he scooted so he could put his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like you are going to pass out"

The fact that Sam was so concerned for him made him feel even more warmer than he already was, he gave his friend the best smile he could muster up before nodding his head.

"I'm find Sam don't worry, I just need to catch my breath for a second"

Even though he did not look convinced Sam nodded his head and after a short while began to help Blaine to his feet, he was nearly standing when all of a sudden Blaine's legs just simply gave out and he fell against Sam's chest and realized with sheer horror that was not all he had fallen against.

Sam's arms had instantly wrapped around Blaine when he began to fall when he felt a sudden pressure against his lips, the two of them just stared each other for what felt like forever before Blaine quickly pulled away blushing madly. Once they were separated Sam could not help but miss the feeling of Blaine's soft lips on his own and he really wanted to do it again but right now he was more concerned about the look of absolute fear which was in Blaine's eyes all he wanted to do was take him into his arms and hold him to try and remove that look from his amber orbs.

Blaine was absolutely mortified, he could not believe that had just happened sure he was delighted that he had just kissed Sam but he was terrified that he had just lost the best friend he had ever known.

"Sam I am so sorry, I slipped and it was a accident I am so sorry"

As soon as those words had left Blaine's mouth Sam felt his heart shatter, had Blaine not wanted to kiss him at all, sure he knew that the falling into each other was a accident but Blaine was acting as if the kiss was a mistake and in Sam's eyes it wasn't.

"Didn't you want to kiss me?"

The question made Blaine freeze and he was pretty sure that he had stopped breathing , of course he had wanted to kiss him but surely that wasn't reciprocated Sam was straight for god sake.

"What did you say?"

Sam let out a breath before stepping forward and took Blaine's hands in his own and was delighted when the other boy didn't try to pull away.

"I said didn't you want to kiss me? Because I wanted to kiss you I just never realized it before now"

Blaine stared down at their joined hands for a few moments before he allowed his gaze to connect with Sam's, surely he couldn't mean it right but just by looking into his green eyes he knew that Sam was serious, after a while the words began to sink in and slowly a smile began to form on his lips, he glanced down bashfully before allowing his eyes to meet Sam's again he needed to make sure.

"Well why don't you then"

Blaine's answer brought a grin to Sam's lips and he did just that, he leaned forward and pulled Blaine into a deep kiss which he felt right down to is toes. As they stood there just holding one another Blaine could not help but think that he did not mind not being able to skate so long as Sam was there to kiss his grazes better he would be happy.


End file.
